Missing
by Kataang36
Summary: Toph, Sokka, and Zuko get kidnapped. Katara saw what happened.   Rated T just in case. Hiatus: I'll post the next chapter sometime before summer ends.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I just _had_ to write this. I was in a very depressed mood from doing poems (and I _really_ hate presenting poems, wait. Did I mention that I had to present the poems? No? Oh, well, I had to.) so I wrote this. Please don't be mad at me after you read this! I have no idea when this is taking place, so you can imagine it whenever you want. And yes, they are camping in the story. And if you want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END! Anyway, on with the story. This takes place in Katara's POV, well, at least this chapter. I'll tell you when the POV changes. If I don't say it's changed, then it'll still be Katara's or whoever's POV was in the chapter before it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

I walked over to Aang. He was sleeping so peacefully, I almost didn't find the urge for me to wake him up. But I had too. It was for their safety.

"Aang, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulders. "Katara? What are you doing up at this hour?" Aang asked, still half asleep. "Toph and Sokka… they're missing. I woke up to their screaming and watched silently as the kidnapers took them away. We _need_ to go after them." I explained, ashamed that I hadn't done anything to save them, and they could be gone and it would be my entire fault. "Katara, start packing. We are looking for them. I'll get Appa and Momo ready." Aang had grabbed my shoulders when he said that, and he had just let go when we heard Momo chirping. I nodded and went to start packing.

_This is all my fault… if I had done something to save them, they would be here and everything would be alright, but I didn't, so this is my consequence… _I thought, while packing the food. Aang was still trying to wake Appa up, while I had advanced. I was on the last thing of packing. I had already packed the clothes, the sleeping bags, Sokka's boomerang, Toph's space-earth bracelet, and a lot of other things I don't remember.

"Hey, Katara, can you pass some food over for Appa? It might wake him up…" Aang asked, pointing to the food I was just about to pack. "OK. Just promise me that you'll get more at the first town we stop at." I said, laughing a little. I tossed the food toward Aang.

It was a few minutes later when I noticed something. "Aang… Zuko did join our group, right?" I said, pretty much loosing my voice while I spoke. "Yeah, why?" "Because I don't see him anywhere… do you know where he could be?" I looked at Aang. If those guys had kidnapped Zuko as well, then, I got to start paying more attention to these things. "No idea. After you're done packing and Appa is wide awake, we'll start searching."

By the time I was done packing, Aang was still trying to wake Appa up. "Appa, come on buddy, our friends are missing and we need your help to find them."

It was minutes later when I finally spoke up "Aang, you have to wake Appa up if we're going to look for Zuko, Sokka, and Toph." I was standing right beside Aang, who was _still _trying to wake Appa up. "I know. I'm trying. It would be useful if you used your Waterbending to help." Aang said, looking at me. It almost seemed like he was glaring at me. "Ok, I'll go get my Water Pouch, just hold up." I said, backing away slowly.

Once I got my Water Pouch, I realized there was no water in it. "Aang, is there a lake or a river or something that has water in it?" I asked. "There's water in the grass, the air, the plants." Aang said. "Ok."

Aang was annoyed with me, but it might just be because I woke him up really early.

I re-filled the Water Pouch with water and ran back to Aang. "Aang, where can I put the water?" "Just splash it on Appa." I shrugged and did what Aang told me to. Appa groaned and woke up, shaking the water off of him.

I quickly packed everything on Appa. "Katara, is everything packed on Appa?" "Yes, lets start looking for Sokka, Zuko, and Toph now."

And that's what we did.

**A/N: Should I continue this or not? I started writing this on the 20****th**** of April, and now it's the 23****rd**** of April, so it would take me a while to write the next chapter, if you want me to continue. No flames please! Just constructive criticism or good comments please! Oh, and, Zuko got kidnapped with Sokka and Toph, just to clear things up! **


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG! When I got **Ivy Ratherbun**'s review, I started this chapter immediately. But then I got a bad writer's block and everything I wrote didn't make sense. So… I took a break. Then, just today, I got idea's to continue this story by watching an episode of DP (Danny Phantom) and I've been doing my homework, finishing this chapter, all while having a really bad fever!

Thank you to **Ivy Ratherbun **for encouraging me to continue this! Chapter 2 will be in Toph's POV. This chapter shows what happened while Katara and Aang were getting ready to search.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, but Mike and Bryan own it. So, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Sokka, are you okay?" I whispered. We had been captured. All three of us; Sokka, Zuko, and me. "Yeah, is Zuko okay?" "I think, as far as I know, he hasn't moved since they threw us in here." "I'm okay. Toph, was anyone awake when we were kidnaped?" Zuko said.

I took a deep breath. Sokka was going to be confused of why she didn't help us. Zuko… he'll probably just be himself, well, at least, that's what I think.

"Katara. She was awake. I think she either heard the entire thing or saw it, then once whoever kidnapped us was a safe distance away, she woke Aang up and they'll probably be searching for us later on." I said. "But… why didn't she help us then?" Sokka asked. "That's a question you will have to ask her yourself." Zuko said. "But, I think that she only saw or heard me and Sokka being kidnaped. Zuko, she might not even know you're missing until later." I said. Zuko sighed as I heard Sokka start to pace.

"Zuko, Toph, how are we going to get out of here? It's almost impossible considering Zuko's half is metal, Toph's half is wood, and my half is earth." Sokka said, a few minutes after he started pacing. "Sokka, am I in between you and Zuko? Because if I am I might be able to bend you both out then Zuko could Firebend the wood and we could escape." I said. "Yeah, you are. But, what if your plan doesn't work? What if we have to wait for those love-birds to come and rescue us?" Sokka asked. I heard him stop pacing. "Then we wait and hope that they come as soon as possible." I said. "Well, I think it's worth a shot. I want to see who kidnaped us without Toph even knowing." I heard Zuko say.

"Zuko, how close am I to your half of the cage?" I asked. "Very close. If you reach your arm through that hole – yes that one – and touch the metal, you can bend me out." I touched the metal and started bending it. I heard a thump once I bended Zuko out. "You okay?" I asked. "Yep. Now get Sokka out and then I'll Firebend you out." I nodded.

"Sokka, where's your half?" I asked. "Opposite Zuko's. Now just do the same thing you did with Zuko's half and I'll be free." Sokka said. I touched the earth and bended it much quicker than I did with the metal. Another thump. "I'm okay! Now stand back so Zuko can get you out!" I nodded and moved toward the back of the cage.

A heat spread all over me quickly. And then it disappeared.

"Is it okay for me to come out?" I asked. "Yes, but do it quickly. I think whoever kidnapped us is coming this way!" Sokka said. I crawled to the front of the cage and jumped out quickly. I felt arms catch me. They put me on my feet and I could finally 'see' again.

I turned to Sokka. "Where are we?" I asked. "I have no idea. But lets run from this cage first." he said. "Got it." Zuko said. I nodded.

**A/N: This chapter has a rushed ending in my opinion. **

**If I'm lucky enough, chapter 3 should be posted up by the 14****th****, if it isn't you have all the permission in the world to nag me about it. **

**And that will only be 6 days until (hopefully) one of my favourite authors publishes her next chapter! Yay! **

**So… review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

I posted this chapter the first chance I got, but I wrote this while being in the car for six hours so it might not be the best. I was also watching _Tangled_ while writing this, so if you've already watched it and you see some similarities, don't complain about it please. But do say when the similarities are.

Chapter 3 is still in Toph's POV.

**Disclaimer: Really everyone. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Never have, never will. **

We ran. We ran until we ran out of breath. And by then, we were a good distance away from the kidnappers.

I felt around. The kidnappers hadn't caught up to us, yet. I could feel them still running around trying to catch up with us. "Guys, they're still looking for us. What should we do?" I said. "Well, I know that running into a fork in the road was a good thing. There's a good chance that they'll pick the wrong road. And if they pick the side that we picked… then we will have a problem." Sokka said. "It was a good thing. It was also a good thing that Toph felt that the other side has a rock slide." Zuko added. "Yeah. It was a good thing, but if they are still following us we need to keep on running to the closest town." Sokka said.

"Sokka, we need to run, _now_." It was hours later after we had stopped to catch our breath. I felt the kidnappers coming. They had chosen the wrong path so we _had_ been safe. Now, we weren't. "Sokka, Toph's right. We need to go _now._" I had to convince Zuko that I was right by showing him. I had gotten there with Zuko quickly enough to show him that I was right and the kidnappers not to see us. Zuko said that he didn't see the faces of the kidnappers, but he sounded nervous when he said that. "Relax. We'll leave at the last minute. That way they should be exhausted." Somehow, I doubted that.

"Guys… we need to run. They're right around the corner." I could feel them speeding up. _Sokka was wrong. We need to leave now. If we don't then we'll be captured again. And this time no one will know when we're kidnapped…_ I thought. I felt Zuko nod. "Fine…" Sokka said slowly. "Now!" I said. As soon as I said that, they ran around the corner and we started running.

In a matter of minutes, I felt a cave. And, we were heading straight towards it. "Sokka, Zuko, follow me!" I ran ahead of them, with some help from my Earthbending. "Toph, stop! There's a cave in front of you!" Sokka exclaimed. "I know! Why do you think I sped up?" I ran toward the safety of the cave and hid behind on of the walls. As soon as I felt Sokka and Zuko race in, I grabbed them and signalled them to be quiet. I felt them nod.

"Ugh. We lost them. Our boss is going to kill us." Said one of the kidnappers, who sounded like a girl. "It's all your fault too, Aurea!" The other said. "Don't blame me! It was _you_ that wanted to leave the cage un-guarded and it was _you_ who took the wrong path ending up us delaying more time from finding them, Urea!" Aurea said.

Even being blind, I could tell that Sokka was trying to figure out who their boss was while Zuko had two pretty good guesses.

"We'll just continue looking for them on the morning." Urea said. I felt Aurea nod. "Fine." She said. Then, they left.

I turned around to Sokka and Zuko once they were safely out of my feeling distance. "Guys, we need to get to the other side of the cave. I'll make other tunnels that have a dead end in them as we go along. More than one tunnel, if it makes you happy. But, we need to get to the other side by morning." I said. "Close the entrance. You can re-open it when we get out tomorrow. That way we save up on more time." Sokka said. I nodded and closed the entrance.

Now, we were going to have to act quickly to get to the other side. And hopefully, nothing else will get in our way.

**A/N: I'm still mad at the guy that yelled "To the boats!" in **_**Tangled**_**… Anyway, review and enjoy! Also, sorry if this was rushed. My brother wore my patience thin so, sadly it ended up in my story.**

**WAIT! I'm still working on **_**Lives After The War**_**. Don't think that I forgot about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Aang's POV. I hope you like this chapter because I started it out at night, just before I was going to bed. I guess you could call this chapter a filler. This time, it shows what's happening while Zuko, Toph, and Sokka are escaping.

And if anybody wants me to, I'll post a separate story about how Zuko, Toph, and Sokka get kidnapped, but you have to review to tell me.

OH! And guess who is coming in this chapter for a bit and might help Aang and Katara search! Hint: No, it's not Suki. But it's a new character and an old one. The familiar one is from the second season! Think back! And the new one… well, you'll find out who he is.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I don't.**

"Toph! Zuko! Sokka!" Katara called out.

We had been calling out their names for hours now. The sun was already setting and Katara was still determined to find them. "Katara, we need to land. It's time to set up camp. We'll continue searching in the morning." I said. I didn't turn back to look at her, I was focused on landing Appa without any struggles. "Ok Aang," Katara paused. "But can we first ask those two people down there if they've seen them?" "Ok. But where ever we land, that's where camp is going to be." Katara shrugged. "As long as we can talk to those people down there, I'm okay with any camp plans." She said while looking out for Zuko, Toph, and Sokka.

As soon as we landed, Katara got off of Appa and ran toward the two people. "Aang, hurry up!" Katara called. "I'm coming." I said. I got off of Appa and ran to Katara.

When I caught up to her, she was in a deep conversation with the two people. "Aang, this is Lee and Jin. Jin has met Zuko before, they even went on a date!" I nodded. "Where did you meet Zuko, Jin?" I asked. "In Ba Sing Se. He said he was a juggler for a traveling circus. I never knew he was from the Fire Nation or the Fire Lord's son…"Jin looked away. "Jin, it's okay. At least you now know how all those lights were turned on." Lee said. "So, you haven't seen him since Ba Sing Se?" I asked. "No. But we did pass these two people who were setting up camp. There was a cage, but it was halfway covered. I saw a boy with his hair loose. It almost seemed like it should have been in a ponytail." Jin said. "Sokka!" me and Katara said at the same time. "Where was this 'camp' exactly?" Katara asked. "A few miles before the cave over there. But if they were your friends, they could have escaped and gotten into the cave. Or they might have moved camp with your friends further away from the cave." Lee said. I nodded.

"If you want, you two can camp with us tonight." Katara offered. "OK." Lee said. Jin nodded. "Just, please, no more talk of Zuko." Jin said. I nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o

We all knew that it would be awhile until we found Zuko, Toph, and Sokka. But camping with new friends who possibly know where they could be will help us.

I just hoped we found them in time.

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very special person who we all should know: LyraLocke. She passed away on May 15****th**** last year, so in memory of her, this is the chapter in dedication for her. And if her sister reads this, your sister was an amazing author and I owe her story **_**Of Cream and Salt and Wild Strawberries **_**for inspiring me to write **_**Something That I Want**_**, and **_**After The Puppet Master**_**. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. This is taken place in Aurea's POV. I was just lucky enough to squish this chapter in. Please don't expect another chapter in any of my stories for a while!

**Disclaimer: I do not have any part in owning ATLA.**

* * *

><p>Walking back to the camp, getting yelled at by my sister (for, like, the 100th time) was not what I expected. I expected our boss to come and beat me up (wouldn't have been a first) for letting them get away. He should have done that.<p>

I had this gut feeling that I was regretting joining this group to hunt down the Avatar's friends. But if I did that… it wasn't a thought to dwell on.

"Aurea! Are you listening to me? I said that you might as well quit from Black Ivory! You are a useless numbskull, you know that, right?" Urea said. I sighed.

"Yes Urea, I know I am useless. You've told me that before." It was the standard apology to say to my sister. Once we got back to base, I would have to apologize to them, and if I'm lucky enough, get kicked out of this group so I could join the Avatar's group. If they accepted me, that is.

When we got back to our camp, everything was where it was when we left, the tents, the food, even the fire. But what was different was that our boss, Lee, was standing in the middle of the camp, smirking at his own accomplishments, and I hated to bring his mood from happy to angry.

Lee had shaggy brown hair with bangs that was usually blocking some of his eyesight. He had misty blue eyes, and they seemed to bore right into you soul. Today, he was wearing his peasant clothes to seem more trustful.

"Sir, did your plan succeed?" Urea asked.

"Yes, the Avatar's girlfriend trusts me completely. So does Jin. I think the Avatar is suspicious of me, but that doesn't matter. How did your mission go?" Lee looked at me. I looked away.

"My sister let them get away." Urea said, glaring at me. Lee sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let your sister join Black Ivory. Aurea, you are no longer of use to Black Ivory. You have 5 minutes to get your stuff and leave. I do not want to see your face anymore around Black Ivory. And if I do… you know what will happen." I nodded and turned around to go to my tent.

Walking to my tent, I remembered that Lee and I used to be friends. But that changed when he heard that Katara joined the Avatar's group. You see, he had this huge crush on her. He would never stop talking about her. He immediately hated the Avatar for stealing "his" Katara. So he made a group called the Black Ivory and forced my sister and I to join. My sister went with whatever Lee said, and I would consider doing anything (because of the risks) before I decided. But, after a while, my sister changed. She started doing anything that evolved killing or kidnapping people. What's worse is that she dragged me into life-or-death situations and would blame _her _mistakes on _me_. Now, I know that might sound selfish, but I worried that I would get kicked out of Black Ivory because of those situations. And, now, I did. I was really thankful.

I entered my tent, which looked like a tornado had gone through it, and grabbed most of my stuff (scrolls, clothes, and food), putting it into a pile. Then, I wrapped up my sleeping bag and looked for my bag. Quickly, I packed it in there, along with my scrolls, clothes and food. I hefted my bag up and slipped it over my shoulders. Then, I walked out of my tent.

Lee and Urea were already discussing a new plan to get the Avatar's friends when I walked out. Rolling my eyes, I headed to the direction that I knew where they would be going to, which was on the other side of that cave.

By morning, Lee would regret kicking me out of Black Ivory. He would kick Urea out, too. He would find me and ask if I will join. At that point, I would slap him and tell him over my dead body, then leave.

At least, that's what I hoped of what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good news: I'm not dead!**

**Yeah, it's rushed a bit, but it's getting to a good pace. At least, I hope it is. I'll try to update soon for **_**Lives After The War**_**. Don't hold me to my word though.**

**Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
